El primer copo de nieve
by Leiachansan
Summary: Midorima llama a Takao para quedar con él la víspera de Navidad y dar un paseo por la ciudad.


_Hola a todos. Hoy de golpe y sopetón me vi con ganas de escribir algo de Midotaka después de ver un fanart por Tumblr que me levantó los ánimos para escribir, así que aquí tenéis el fic, agradecería mucho las reviews y bueno, espero que os guste._

* * *

-Buaaaah…Se nota que estamos en pleno invierno.-Froté mis manos para calentarlas un poco y después las metí en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Era un frío 24 de diciembre, había quedado a las cuatro de la tarde con Shin-chan enfrente de la estación. Había sido él el que aquella mañana me había llamado de correprisas para que quedásemos, sin decir nada más que la hora y el sitio. A fin de cuentas siempre decide todo según le conviene, va a su propio ritmo hasta en las prácticas y pretende que los demás nos adaptemos a él.

-Ya han pasado treinta minutos de la hora que acordó. ¿Dónde está?-Justo en ese momento una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Siento la espera, tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de venir y no he podido llegar a tiempo.

-¡Shin-chan!...La verdad es que te has tomado tu tiempo, siempre tengo que estar amoldándome a lo que quieras-suspiré levemente-. ¿Por qué me has llamado con esas prisas?

-Solo quería dar un paseo, así que te llamé y quedé contigo.

-Como me lo esperaba, es típico de ti. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-Podríamos ir a la librería que hay todo recto, ¿te parece bien?

-Sep, vamos para allá, de todos modos tenía que ir, mi hermana me encargo que le comprase el ultimo tomo de un manga que sigue.

Empezamos a andar hacia la librería. Pensé en cogerle la mano en un par de ocasiones, ya que llevábamos saliendo juntos un tiempo, sin embargo, no lo hice, la cita acababa de empezar, Shin-chan no era de hacer esas cosas en público y posiblemente se quejase de que hacía demasiado frío como para llevar las manos fuera de los bolsillos o algo parecido. Tras un rato llegamos a la librería y pasamos dentro, no era muy grande, era algo más o menos pequeño para la zona en la que estábamos, aunque no creo que les faltase lo que buscaba.

-Shin-chan, me voy a la zona de manga a buscarle el tomo a mi hermana, puedes quedarte mirando lo que quieras.

-Iré a mirar las revistas de horóscopos, si me buscas estaré por allí.

Me fui para la zona de manga dejando a Shin-chan en la de las revistas. Todo en esta parte era rosa y muy femenino, a fin de cuentas estaba en la zona de manga shoujo.

"_Me parece que el que buscaba mi hermana era este… Parece la misma portada y tal…Pues me lo llevo._"

Seguí andando para la caja registradora, pero antes pasé por la zona de novelas a echar un ojo a los libros que tenían. Mientras miraba las estanterías me paré en una, había un libro que me parecía haberlo visto varias veces, pero no recordaba el lugar exacto.

"_¡Ah! Este es el libro que Shin-chan quería, pasó varias veces a la librería que hay cerca del instituto para ver si lo tenían, aunque aún no lo habían traído. Supongo que en las librerías más cercanas al centro de la ciudad las cosas llegan antes… ¡Bueno!, como es Navidad, se lo regalaré_"

Cogí el libro junto con el manga de mi hermana y me dirigí a la caja registradora, pagué y fui a por Shin-chan.

-Ya he acabado de comprar, si has acabado de mirar nos podemos ir.

Dejó la revista que tenía en las manos y salimos de la tienda.

-¿Has comprado lo que quería tu hermana?

-Sí, me ha llevado un rato encontrarlo entre tanto color rosa pero lo he comprado, al final. ¿Tienes algún sitio al que quieras ir ahora?

-La cafetería que han abierto en la calle de al lado, he leído en las revistas que sirven buen café y distintos dulces.

-¿Eh? ¡Shin-chan te has vuelto afeminado de golpe! Eso no me lo esperaba de ti.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser masculino o femenino! ¿A caso no puedo disfrutar de un buen café con un frío como este?

-¡Ah! No, no, claro que puedes. Solo que se me hacía algo extraño viniendo de ti.

Fuimos a la cafetería que recomendó Shin-chan, tenía un aire refinado, no era el tipo de lugares al que solíamos ir, parecía más apropiado para que un grupo de chicas de instituto viniesen después de las clases a tomar algo y a hablar sobre los chicos de sus clases. Aunque los dos estábamos completamente fuera de lugar en un sitio así, eso no nos impidió comernos un pastel y beber una taza de café cada uno.

Entre unas cosas y otras se hicieron las ocho de la noche, como era invierno las calles ya estaban oscuras, solo la luz de las farolas y las de las luces de Navidad las alumbraban. Uno no se fija demasiado en las luces de Navidad hasta que llega la noche y están todas encendidas. Estuvimos paseando un rato por las calles y pasando de vez en cuando a las tiendas que tenían rebajas navideñas para mirar ropa o regalos. Shin-chan le compró a su hermana un vestido y a sus padres unos cuantos libros. Yo también aproveché para hacer las compras navideñas, a pesar de que solíamos ir todos al día siguiente a comprar lo que cada uno quisiese. Después de haberlo acompañado, me veía con ganas de comprar también. Para mi hermana encontré los DVDs de la serie que seguía por televisión y para mis padres algo de ropa.

Cuando salimos con las bolsas empezó a nevar, la nieve caía lentamente, pero sin parar. Era la primera vez que nevaba este año, así que no cuajaba de momento, sin embargo, si seguía así toda la noche, por la mañana estaría todo blanco.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que empiece a nevar con más fuerza para coger el autobús. Date prisa, Takao.

Corrimos hasta la parada y nos sentamos a esperar que el siguiente pasase para ir a casa. Ya se habían hecho las doce menos diez de la noche. Nos había nevado encima todo el camino a la parada por lo que la ropa se había mojadobastantre, al menos las bolsas parecían intactas. La parada tenía techo por lo que ya no nos teníamos que preocupar de mojarnos más con la nieve. Nos habíamos quedado los dos callados, estábamos jadeando por la carrera que acabábamos de echar. Decidí romper el silencio y empezar una conversación, se me hacía algo incomodo no estar hablando después de todo esto.

-Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo, pone que el autobús llegará a las doce y cinco…Hoy ha sido un día movidito, la verdad es que no me esperaba que me llamases un día antes de Navidad para una cita.

-Tenía pensado algo para hoy, es por eso que te llamé para quedar, aunque no ha salido todo como pensaba que saldría.

-¿Tenías algo pensado? ¿Qué era lo que pretendías hacer?

-Pretendía que a las doce estuviésemos enfrente del árbol de la zona comercial y pudiésemos pasar el día de Navidad juntos, al menos el inicio. Pero todo ha salido mal y no he podido hacerlo, lo siento.

-Shin-chan, estúpido, no tienes por qué planear tanto esas cosas. Yo ahora estoy muy contento estando aquí contigo, no necesito estar delante de un árbol gigante ni con muchas luces ni nada parecido, estoy contento con pasar el primer momento de Navidad contigo, aunque sea en la parada del autobús y calados hasta los huesos por culpa de la nieve.

Acerqué su cabeza a mi pecho y lo abracé con fuerza, siempre tenía que planearlo todo, a mí eso me daba igual, solo quería pasar rato con él y estar los dos solos, no me importaba donde estuviésemos o en qué momento, yo lo único que quería era eso.

-Ya son las doce.

-¿Eh?

-Feliz Navidad, Takao.

Shin-chan sacó de su bolsillo un regalo, estaba envuelto en papel de regalo de color azul y atado con un lazo de color verde. Shin-chan hizo un gesto de aprobación y empecé a desenvolver el regalo. Era una cinta de color blanco probablemente para los entrenamientos, venía acompañada de una tarjeta. La abrí con prisa aún con la cinta en la mano.

"Takao, espero que podamos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos aún después de graduarnos, no me gustaría tener que separarnos.

Te quiero. Midorima."

-Fui a comprarlo antes de quedar contigo, pero como no encontraba ninguno que me gustase me llevó más tiempo del planeado y acabé llegando tarde. Así ya no tendrás que usar la cinta de tu hermana.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, no podía hacer que parasen. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y me puse a llorar en su hombro. No me sentía triste, solo tremendamente feliz. Shin-chan secó mis lagrimas con su mano y acercó sus labios a los míos, dándome un cálido beso. Ya no tenía frío, ni notaba que estaba empapado, solo sentía el calor de Shin-chan muy cerca de mí. Una vez que nos separamos solo pude susurrar una cosa:

-Yo también te quiero.

No me acordé de darle el libro hasta tres días después de aquello.

* * *

La imagen en portada es una página del doujinshi "I**f we had met in Andalucía during the 21st century**" del circulo **Sashikuz** y traducido por **Yuuki Megane Scans**, si os ha gustado, por favor, apoyad al autor y a los traductores.


End file.
